futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Indian Civil War of 2024
Hey There! It's me and I'm here with a new scenario which is titled Indian Civil war of 2024. This Scenario contains the events that happened during the Civil War. There will be separate Scenarios for the Pre-Civil War and post civil war Scenarios in another page and a timeline which will be added later. For now sit back and enjoy this little piece of Article. The Beginning of the End In August 15, 2024 a huge riot took place following The Prime Minister Narendra Modi refusing the Referendum set up by the South Indians. This lead to Riots taking place all over South India. The Prime Minister then Placed a state of Emergency giving himself powers of a dictator. Widespread Chaos Ensued, and a new age of Darkness was in Store for the Once Peaceful India. Chaos Multiplied The Citizens began to take arms. In the State of Kerala and Tamil Nadu where Communists and Traditional parties respectively reign Supreme, The Ruling Party was Driven out and some Brutally beaten up. The Same happened in North India Where South Indian Students were Beaten up and People were left without jobs. The South Indians in the Military Defected and Took up arms. This was a sign that there was more Bloodshed to come. Start of the War The Civil War officially started when The Defected Soldiers started a group called the SIIG(South Indian Independence Group) which Was labelled as a terrorist group by the North Indians. The South Indian States of Kerala, Tamil Nadu, Andhra Pradesh, Karnataka, Telengana and Goa joined at first. The North Indian Army sent in 48000 soldiers to take Goa. The SIIG which comprised of 450000 soldiers(Yes, Almost half of the Entire Indian Army, Reserve and Paramilitary were South Indians) sent in 45000 soldiers to defend Goa. Since Goa was not that heavily defended it was overunn easily owing to the Technological Advancement of The North Indians. But the South Indians had the Support of The locals as the North Indian Army were faced by pelting Stones and An Angry Mob. The SIIG then with the Support of The Locals took back Goa and Heavily fortified it this end this front Temporarily. The Casualties were North Indian Army=20000 and SIIG=26000. The War goes on After the Recent Success of The SIIG The North Indians Were outraged at how their army was so easily defeated. Prime Minister Narendra Modi then in a moment of insanity ordered a nuclear strike on Goa to teach the People a lesson. Almost 60000 Indians and a few thousand Foreigners were killed and all of the SIIG troops stationed there died Instantly. This decision prompted International Outrage with Countries even cutting ties with them and and a few countries like China supporting the SIIG. The Chinese Provided the SIIG with arms and Ammunitions and also launched an invasion through Aksai Chin and Arunachal Pradesh. The North Indians are now being Hammered from both sides and was trapped in a 2 Front war. The North Indians then Immediately sent 100000 soldiers to Fight against the Chinese and 80000 soldiers to launch an invasion in Karnataka. They managed to take a few places in the border and Expanded upto Mysore where they encountered heavy resistance. But this can be seen as a major victory for the North Indians. Since the SIIG were technically a new and relatively Less trained than the North Indians were unable to set up a Good resistance but Managed to beat them out of Mysore. A bloody battle ensued which continued on for many weeks. Category:India Category:Civil Wars